


Duty

by lledra



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lledra/pseuds/lledra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than just Ahsoka fights with the concept of duty when a simple job of getting a dealer drunk turns into something more when Cad Bane arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Finding and getting information wasn’t always an easy task. Sometimes you had to do things you didn’t want to do. Like right now.

Ahsoka shifted the far too small top, and then straightened as she fussed with the itty bitty underclothes. It was hardly a bikini in look. Gold clasps were at her wrists that held a stretch of loose sheer fabric from them to her hips. Only other thing she wore was short heels with golden straps that matched the colour of the very little cloth she wore. 

“How’s it look?” She asked, feeling like she was being asked to walk in a handstand over a great distance while only using one arm. Her eyes traveled over Rex, Fives and Hardcase. “Well?”

“Lovely!” Fives said as he coughed. That was far more revealing than he’d anticipated. 

Rex didn’t like it. This was too much skin, and the bar they were going to be infiltrating in just minutes was not a good one. Right now he was worrying about beating whatever jackasses decided they could even try to touch her. 

Hardcase whistled at her. “You pull it off well.” He winced when Fives whacked him.

Ahsoka sighed at that. “Alright… I’m going in first.” She took a few steps, grumbling about the damn shoes. “You have my lightsabers Rexer?” She asked as she shot back a grin.

“Yes sir.” He kept his eyes from wandering her form, even as she turned away. The gold that she wore fitting in with the colour of her skin, she looked beautiful. 

“Alright, see ya guys in there in a bit! “ With that Ahsoka headed off on her own, moving towards the bar where they knew their target tended to hang out.

Fives sighed and looked down at himself, his hands moving down to fuss with the pants he wore and the belt that was on it. “These are so uncomfortable and tight.” He groaned as he went to raise the hood on his shirt.

“Just live with it for now. We’re not going to have to be dressed like this forever. Just have to wait for our target to arrive and… let the Commander do her thing.” Rex felt his jaw tightening at that thought. No, he was not happy, not at all. He groaned as he put his hands into his jackets pockets. Unimpressed with everything and wishing that they’d thought up of a far different solution to this problem.

“I don’t know why you don’t like these pants Fives. Wow look at it!” 

Fives looked down at the ground, seeing nothing. “Look at what?”

“LOOK! It looks so big!” 

Both Rex and Fives caught onto what Hardcase was talking about. Their eyes narrowing and giving their brother the most unimpressed expression they’ve ever given anyone.

Hardcase laughed nervously. “Heh.. sorry.”

“This is going to be a long night.” Fives mumbled, a hand moving to rest against his head. Uugh…

\---

Ahsoka was already making ‘friends’. She kept them at bay though as she wandered the dance floor, trying her best to just mimic what everyone else on it was doing. 

When the clones entered she was thankful that they were now here, having taken up a seat at a corner of the bar, their faces mostly obscured. She blew out a breath trying hard to not look unimpressed. How did people wear these things? She felt like it was just going to start scrunching together and leave her even more naked than she already was.

Blue eyes fell upon the sight of a man grabbing one of the other girls and dragging her away. Emotion flared up inside Ahsoka at that, wanting to go over and teach the man how to treat others. Yet she knew she couldn’t. Her lips pressed together into a tight line briefly before she managed to continue dancing.

Ahsoka tried to interact with the people around her, attempting to fit in. More than once a hand would touch her back or slap her on the ass and she had to fight to not break the person they belonged to. She was only able to smile and draw back from them and appear unfriendly.

\---

“Sir, look.” Fives said softly as he noticed who had just come in.

Rex looked at the door, sighing. “Finally.” They were going to be able to get out of here ‘soon’. 

\---

Ahsoka noticed the Twi’lek male and began to move over towards him only once some other females began to head over as well, she didn’t want to appear suspicious. Ahsoka managed to walk over sexily, swinging her hips a bit and making sure to give the man the practiced looks she knew they liked. 

She was ‘pleased’ when he noticed her, her blue eyes looking up into his as he reached for her, a wide grin on his reddish face. “You look good enough.” He said to her, sharp teeth being shown off as he went to lick his lips. “Grab me a drink, a good one and join me at my table.” 

She drew a finger down his chest, a little smile on her face. “Whatever you want sugah.” Ugh, the look she got from that made her wish she could shower for a year. She then let him leave, and went to get a drink for him, thankful that the bartender knew what he liked. 

Ahsoka carefully moved across the room, thankful that the guys could still see her as she went to slide into curved booth. “Here ya go sugah.” She nearly purred to him, her hand reaching to touch his gently before going to his jaw. 

He grinned at her, pointed teeth making an already disgusting smile all the more unfriendly. “My friend will like you.”

“Oh?” She giggled, inwardly worrying. “Well I’m a one man kinda girl.” 

He blinked at her before roaring laughter came from him. “One man?” He choked out before laughing again his hand hitting the table as he began to wheeze. 

Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed at that as a colourful array of words to call him filled her head. “Careful not to suffocate over there sugah.” She said unable to keep the unimpressed tone out of her voice. 

Even as he continued laughing to the point of crying he reached out and slapped her on the back, the contact stinging. “One man- Oooh man you are CUTE!” He looked at her, face filled with amusement. “Oh yeah, my friend will love you.” He reached out and grabbed her face, the humor being gone as he leaned in, his lips pressing against her lekku. “Or he better, because if you fuck this up for me I’m going to gut you.”

Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open at that threat. The immediate change in the man’s mood and demeanour throwing off her senses for a moment. “Of course Shugah, I’ll do whatever you want.” No no no. She was supposed to get him drunk, and then force the information from him. Maybe his friend wouldn’t stay too long. Whoever that was. She could just get both drunk off their rockers. Hope that she could get them to lead her to where she wanted to go.

\---

Rex was already pissed off, he noticed her shocked expression and his hate for the man she was with went soaring through the roof. He felt Fives’ hand on his shoulder, yet even the reassuring touch didn’t improve his mood. Not this time. 

“Rex.” Fives began as he looked at Hardcase for some help. “She’ll be fine.” He was sure that she’d do a hell of a lot better than any of them if the roles were reversed. 

“Oh man.” Hardcase breathed when someone new entered the bar. 

Rex looked, his frame straightening as he saw the lean, blue skinned man enter the bar. This wasn’t going to make anything easier.. Breathing ceased as his chest tightened, realizing where the Bounty Hunter was headed.

\---

Ahsoka was flaunting attention on her target when she saw the Twi’lek smile broadly and wave. “You had best do what he wants you to. If you make him happy, you’ll make me happy.” His words accented by him caressing her chin. 

“Of course shugah, whatever you and he say.” Ahsoka felt disgusted. A shadow fell over her as someone stepped up behind her. A frown had to be fought off when she realized that there was something familiar about them.

“I know you like Togruta’s.” The Twi’lek said with a hungry grin.

“Heh, you remember well.” 

Her eyes went wide at that voice, her head turning to look at the face of Cad Bane, as the forced smile fell from her face.

A flicker of recognition went between them. “She’s perfect.” He said, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

Ahsoka swallowed hard, the ability to fake her way through this faltering. She felt his arm go around her shoulders and pull her in towards him. Her head turned to him, wondering what game he was playing. He hadn’t ousted her yet and she wasn’t sure why. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. He wanted something from her and she had to figure out what that was, and quickly.

“Let’s see what things this night brings.” Bane said as he called over a girl. “Get me something strong to drink, and something weaker for her.” He could feel her blue eyes focus on his red ones, his head tilting before he looked at her. “Well little lady, I think I gotcha right where I want ya.”

Her jaw tightened at that as she felt his hand brush her left lekku. A shudder ran through her, making her question whether it was out of disgust or because of some mixed up signal due to the intimate contact.

\---

“What do we do sir?” Hardcase asked very softly.

“We wait for the Commanders signal.” Rex said, through gritted teeth. As long as she didn’t give the signal he was going to stay right where he was. Not because he wanted to, but because he knew he had to.

\---

The drinks arrived far too quickly for Ahsoka’s liking. She was trying to be ‘good’ and do her part in this act. Answers as to what he wanted with her, and why he was doing this were still eluding her. Slender fingers reached for the drink that had been given to her, moving to sip a little bit of it. If she had to drink she had to make sure it was a hell of a lot slower than them. Considering this was her first time drinking and it was so clearly not theirs, this was bad. Very bad.

Ahsoka listened as the two of them began to talk business, from what she could tell the bounty hunter was not altering his conversation at all even though he knew who she was. Her form was pulled against him more, his head resting atop her head gently. Wide eyes stared at his neck and at his clothes before looking across the room towards Rex and the others. She became acutely aware of how he smelled. It was a rich mix of spice and leather.

Ahsoka watched as Cad Bane kept ordering drinks, and due to her position she could hear him swallowing it all. She did keep tabs on how much the Twi’lek drank, though didn’t seem to be slowing down either, and due to the looks she kept getting from him she had to nurse her own drink. Her head was already buzzing, and the idle touches that had been so disgusting to her had become nicer feeling. 

“Relax little lady.” He said softly against her montral, lips passing over the smooth skin. “Relax.”

Relax he says? She’s being practically molested and she wasn’t in a position to do anything if she didn’t want this blowing up in her face. She gave sweet smiles, forcing herself to nuzzle his jaw before she managed to find an excuse to turn fully towards him, his arm now bent to hold itself across her shoulders, his fingers still caressing her lekku. 

“What are you doing?” She asked very softly as she placed a hand on his chest, her mouth moving up to his neck. 

“Enjoying myself.” He chuckled as he placed a hand over hers, the hate in her voice amusing him. He watched her turn her head up at him, seeing the confusion. His hand moved from his chest to gently rest below her jaw, tilting her head up slightly as he bowed his head. 

The brim of his hat shielded her from the light of the bar. Her eyes stared at his, he was being honest. He was just enjoying himself. 

A small sigh came from him; the sharp smell alcohol on his breath as he watched her, his face getting closer to hers. Bane stopped when he felt her draw back very slightly. He lifted his head back up and looked over at his partner. “You get what I want?” he asked, his hold tightening a bit.

“Yes I got it. Once I have the location forwarded to me you will have it right away.” 

“Good.” 

Ahsoka listened as Bane ordered them more drinks, grabbing one of them to give to her. She took it and sipped it, listening to him encourage the Twi’lek to continue drinking with him. She felt his mouth brush against her montral and she looked at him again, wishing he’d stop doing that. 

“You should drink a bit more… you’ll look more natural.” He breathed softly. 

She frowned at that but managed to hide it as she took a sip from her drink, her throat tightening up at how bitter and strong it was. She coughed against him, feeling his hand rubbing her back. Did he do that on purpose? She managed a look over at Rex and the others, managing a smile at them, wanting to know that they were staying over there. By this point she HAD to see this through or else she’d have done all of this for nothing. Things were still okay… he hadn’t given her up yet, and hopefully she’d be able to figure out what he wanted from her before he did blow it all.

Cad Bane smirked before shifting and then pulling Ahsoka into his lap, his right arm now taking over holding her in place while he touched her face with his left. 

Ahsoka hated that she’d been moved since now the Twi’lek could see her fully and she was unsure if he was drunk enough to not notice the winces of disgust she was fighting off. Having to continue to play the part, she made herself reach over and grab her glass drinking more of the awful liquor. A thought ran through her head, wondering if it was good or not that it went down easier than the last sip. She became acutely aware of the Twi’lek watching her, his eyes narrowing minutely before her attention was taken off of him, a hand to her jaw tipped her head up. Her chest became tight. Her mind raced as blue eyes plead at the red ones to not do what she was sure he was about to. 

Bane saw the look in her eyes, laughing softly as he went back to drinking with the other man. He didn’t like him, but he was curious what the young Jedi wanted with the other. He had an idea; the Twi’lek was a dealer after all. He became acutely aware of where his hand was, as his long fingers stroked along her arm and then dropped to her side and hip before sliding up onto her thigh. He felt her buck against him, and almost press more into him to get away, the feeling erotic especially right now. She was a very pretty girl, and in these clothes she was nearly irresistible. His fingers traveled farther up her thigh, the motion slow, as his hand gradually curved inwards. He bit his lip as he felt her buck, make a small cry, followed by a gasp.

“Careful, might get me excited then you’ll have to fix it.”

His words hit her like a violent blow to the gut. Her body turned cold as her fingers went numb, her mouth taking on a prickly feeling as it suddenly became impossible to breathe.

“You really think so little of me?” He asked softly. 

“I know what you are.” She said softly back, her gaze as hard as she could manage.

He kept staring into her face, his teeth grinding together briefly before he decided to leave her be. “If I was like that you’d have known it by now.” He said lowly. 

\---

All the men could do was watch, and make sure that none of them got up and went to do this the physical way. 

Hardcase was beginning to feel sick and he wished it was purely from the noisy music, the smells and the smell of alcohol. If he was feeling this stressed he wondered how Rex as doing. Looking over at the other he could tell that his brother was barely containing his rage. Every time that bounty hunter looked like he might kiss or be molesting Ahsoka further he was sure Rex was that much closer to throwing away his duty and doing what he was sure they all wanted to do. 

\---

What felt like far too many hours went by and Ahsoka was thankful that after their last little ‘conversation’ that Bane had stopped touching her leg how he had. She watched his and the Twi’lek’s business go down, realizing that Cad Bane now had the information she’d been wanting in his hand. Clearly he didn’t have any idea that, that was why she was here. She stayed in place as the Twi’lek slumped, far too drunk to do anything for anyone now. For the first time this evening Ahsoka felt like she could actually talk. 

“It’s you.” She turned and looked at him, even with the amount of alcohol she had in her system she was able to appear quite serious as her blue eyes narrowed.

“Younglings do not dress as bait for just anything.” He said as he went to touch her face, this time she drew back hard enough to loudly push the table across the floor a couple inches. Bane grabbed her wrist, when he felt her go to move he grabbed the other, lifting her up as he stood and slamming her down onto the table. Immediately he saw three men react their identical forms tensing, one looking as if he might stand up any second. He could feel their murderous rage. “Call them off.” He told her seriously. “Unless you’re okay with one of them being shot.”

The threat wasn’t taken lightly, and Ahsoka made sure to give the discrete signal that she was still fine. 

Rex paused at the motion they received, his heart thudding in his chest with growing rage. He couldn’t just leave her, they couldn’t just stand by and watch the Commander, Ahsoka be assaulted! It was his duty to protect; it was THEIR duty to prevent harm! Never before had he felt so helpless, or disgusted. Nobody else had moved to do anything at seeing the young Togruta being put into a position that could easily lead to sexual assault. He forced himself to get back onto the bar stool realizing that they were drawing more attention than Ahsoka and Bane. 

Ahsoka looked up at him. “What do you want?” She demanded as the taller and lankier man loomed over her. 

She was sure he was mocking her as his expression turned thoughtful. 

“You have given me good company tonight little lady.” His fingers stroked her cheek and then began to drag down. “You want this?” he asked his other hand idly waving the data pad. “And you want to make sure your boyfriends all get out of here alive? You can have all that, for one thing.”

She had a ‘No’ all set, her mind telling her that anything was worth making sure that they all left unscathed, but she knew if she crossed a certain point there would be no amount of profit to make it worth it. “What?”

“A kiss.” He said, a smile crossing his features. He noticed her silence, and her shock, he laughed slightly. “Funny isn’t it Ahsoka?”

She inhaled deeply at him saying her name, his fingers resting at her collarbone. “What’s the catch?”

“Make it real.” He told her. “Make it feel real. Kiss me like I am one of your boyfriends.” He was amused that she hadn’t argued that they weren’t. “You will get what you want, I get what I want.”

He was sick, but in the grand scheme of things it wasn’t that bad right? They could go and she could shower forever. She swallowed hard, nodding. “If you betray me…” 

Bane gave her an amused look at that as he stepped back, hauling her up into a standing position. She had grown since the last time he’d seen her, far more mature and lovely than before. 

Ahsoka tried to think of how to do this, of how to make this ‘real’. Surely he would know that she didn’t want to do this. “You’re forcing me to give you a ‘real’ kiss?” 

“Nobody is perfect.” He smiled, his hands resting on her hips. He could just see the three men, their movements amusing him. “Just think of someone else.” 

She couldn’t corrupt them that way… though her mind drifted to who she did want to kiss, who’s arms she did want to be in, a warm feeling rushing through her. No… no she couldn’t. How else to make it real though. “I will kill you if you don’t keep your end of this.”

He said nothing at that, his thumbs gently rubbing at her hip bones before he pulled her close. 

Ahsoka swallowed hard, her brows furrowing as she fought to not look over at the guys. She didn’t have to do this, but it would be so easy to. She inhaled deeply. ‘I’m sorry…’ Eyes closing as she tried to push everyone and everything away. Imagining he was someone else. Her head laid on his chest, her mind filling in the one of her desires. Strong arms held her close, it was a different voice that said her name, and was a different hand that tilted her head up. 

Her heart raced and thudded, skipping when she felt pressure on her lips. For a moment the illusion was broken but she managed to recover, her arms raising up to go over the other’s shoulders, her mouth opening briefly as she tried to drown herself in the illusion she had built. Trying to keep it alive as she felt the hand slip to the small of her back, pulling her body right up to his, and the other sliding under her lekku to caress the back of her neck.

Rex wasn’t the only one whose breath was taken away at the sight, but he was the only one of the three of them that had the specific rage he felt. His fists tightened enough for his knuckles to pop. His eyes didn’t even need to be closed to see himself beating the life out of the bounty hunter. The man had forced her to do this somehow.

Tears formed in Ahsoka’s eyes as the built up fantasy hit a wall of reality. This was never going to actually happen. 

Finally the kiss ended and she swallowed hard, managing to blink away the tears before they fell. 

Without a word Cad Bane handed her what she had wanted, placing it into her hands before folding her arms up to her chest. She felt him kiss her forehead before he went to make his leave. Red eyes looked over at the three men who he could tell were clones. He tipped his hat to them and smirked as he headed for the door. It was clear which one of the three had taken this most personally. He was sure that the one that was standing first and trying to kill him with a death glare was who she had been thinking about.

Rex was so close, SO CLOSE to rushing the bounty hunter, to grabbing him and beating him until he stopped moving. There was something more important than releasing his anger though and that was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her large blue eyes looking up at the three of them, her smaller form trembling as her eyes settled on Rex. She had to look away. “I got the information.” She told them softly. 

Rex gently took the data pad and handed it to Fives as he went to lead Ahsoka out of the bar. He growled softly at those who dared look at them, his arms moving to just pick her up and walk with her as quickly as they could. “It’s there right?” he bit out.

Fives nodded. “It’s here. Location, security codes, it’s at one of the shipping bays.” 

“Don’t forget him.” He said with disgust at the Twi’lek who was passed out on the table. “Then take Hardcase and go.” Rex answered tightly. “I’ll get the Commander back to the base.” 

“Sir.” They answered together before Fives and Hardcase went to carry out their portion of the work.

\---

It was only once they were in a better place and alone, Rex went to set Ahsoka down, taking off the jacket he wore and putting it around her shoulders. “Commander…” He didn’t even know what to say. His rage hadn’t died yet and he was still finding himself shaking due to it. “Ahsoka… are you alright?”

Ahsoka held it together until she felt his hand on her shoulder. The tears came, as she bowed her head, her hands coming up to her mouth. “I’m sorry.” She trembled.

Rex wasn’t positive for what she was sorry for, but apparently telling her that it was okay only made her crying worse. He dared to hug her to him protectively, his own head bowing against hers as he heard her begin to sob against his chest. Her hands grabbing the shirt he wore. He was lost as to what to do to make this better, his words apparently having had a negative effect.

All he could do was hold her, and let her scream her pain out against him. Allowing her to voice his as well.


End file.
